


Day 12 — “Hurt”

by rad_twister



Series: Blizzard In July 2020 [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blizzard In July, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, mercy ain’t a word where i come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_twister/pseuds/rad_twister
Summary: Day 12 of Blizzard In July! | This has gotta be one of the worst ways to die.
Relationships: Morro/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Blizzard In July 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Day 12 — “Hurt”

Morro’s hands were stained red. He looked surprised. “Ah, forgot,” he muttered, coughing. Every breath was tainted with the scent of iron and death. Blood dribbled from his mouth.

It hurt to breathe. His lungs had been punctured.

“Isn’t this ironic,” he wheezed, looking up at the worried nindroid above him. “An air elemental, dying from a lack of oxygen...”

“Save your breath,” Zane ordered, wondering if it was possible to somehow freeze the veins, to keep them from spewing blood into places it didn’t belong. How could this be happening? Morro was drowning on dry land. He cursed the human species for being so frail, so easily destroyed.

“I— I’ve died before, I can—“ he coughed. Zane’s white gi was splattered with red, but he didn’t care about that. “I can handle it.”

“...But _I_ can’t,” Zane whispered, voice soft and staticky in his distress.

His words were left unheard.


End file.
